


Reconciliation

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: My tiny heart just wants Hanzo and Genji to make up,,,,,,,, but that'll probably never happen so I guess I'll just write out my hopes and dreams instead





	

Hanzo sat back on his heels, closed his eyes, and sighed. It had been ten years to the day since he had to carry out the action his clan had forced him to do- ten years since he'd had to kill his brother, Genji. Of course, by now he knew he'd failed and Genji had lived, but it was still at a cost. And Hanzo felt he still needed to pay his respects.

Evidently, this was the wrong place to do so, though, being that he was currently on Overwatch’s hoverjet, on his way with his teammates to their next destination. Where was it this time? Nepal or something? In all honesty, Hanzo didn't care. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure why he'd even accepted the recall to begin with. Well, he knew why from a logical standpoint. He hadn't had a good source of income at the time of receiving the call, and he'd found himself barely able to pay for food and water, let alone a house. Though, being an assassin or hitman or whatever he was wasn't the cleanest of jobs either. Even if he _could_ do it, why should he? He'd only gotten into this predicament because he'd left his clan, and they condoned assassination to the moon and back- so why should he have continued their work?

But to be honest, if he'd known Genji was going to be working with him, Hanzo would've turned the offer down in a heartbeat. Fuck income.

He groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his spot and opening his eyes. This wasn't what he should be thinking about. Especially if he was trying to pay his respects. It was only then he realized someone was standing behind him. He instinctively reached for his bow, but stopped himself halfway.

“Please go away,” he said. “I’d like to be alone for this.” He was aware that the agents of Overwatch were all equally diverse, but that meant they were all equally ignorant as well. The fools didn't know not to bother a man while he was meditating.

“With all due respect, Hanzo, I don't think you need to do that anymore,” Genji said from behind him. Hanzo tensed. Though Genji had seen him doing this ritual before, he didn't know that he'd continued it even after finding out that he was still alive. And Hanzo knew Genji found this all stupid anyway.

“I still find solace in it,” Hanzo replied, closing his eyes again. _Liar,_ he thought.

“Do you, now?” Genji said, sitting down next to him. Hanzo shut his eyes a little tighter.

“Yes.” It came out sounding more annoyed than he'd liked it to.

“Then do you mind if I join you?”

“You seem to have joined me already.” Genji chuckled, and Hanzo opened one eye.

“You do this every year, Hanzo,” the cyborg mused, staring off into space. “I didn't think you'd feel this bad about it all.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I thought you had tried to make it all in cold blood. You didn't want to feel bad about it. You just wanted to kill me, move on with it, and inherit the clan. Am I wrong in saying this, Hanzo?” His voice had a teasing tone in it, and Hanzo knew that his brother already knew the answer. So he didn't bother giving much more of an answer than an annoyed grunt.

“...That's what I thought,” Genji said. “Yet here we are. Why?” Hanzo paused, thinking, before he spoke.

“I… don't know how to make up for what I did,” he said quietly. “It was horrible. I was horrible. I feel I still am. But I can't even begin to imagine how it was for you. I can't understand it, and so I don't know how to make up for it. All I can do is…” His voice trailed off. Genji knew how to finish that sentence. Mostly because they were both doing it right now.

“You can't understand it… What don't you understand?”

“What?” Hanzo looked up at him.

“What don't you get, Hanzo?” Genji asked again, looking back at him. “I've lived it all. I can explain.”

“I-” _He's crazy,_ he thought. _Why would he just be so open to talking about it all?_

“Anything is open to conversation,” Genji said, his voice a bit gentler now.

“Uh- well, um- How did it feel?” Hanzo asked, his throat suddenly dry. “You know…” Genji watched his brother for a second before looking forward again and starting his story.

“Well,” he said, “I’ll say you did succeed in taking me off guard. You had started spending so   
much time with me beforehand, I thought you were finally warming up to me. Of course, now we both know what was really going on.” He chuckled sadly.

“Do you know,” Genji continued, “that I still get phantom pains?” Hanzo swallowed dryly, too embarrassed to keep looking at Genji. He'd hurt him in so many places- it was such a broad question.

“W-where?” He asked after a second, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“My arm,” Genji started, his left hand brushing where the wound once was, “where you cut it off. My chest-” his hand moved to the spot between his lungs- “where you cut me and stabbed me. My skin…” He rubbed his arms gently, “from the fire. And my... Well, everything. From when you pushed me off the roof.” His arms didn't seem to know where to go, and they ended up resting simply on Genji’s lap. Hanzo looked back up at Genji, a mix of disbelief, fear, and regret on his face. Though he was wearing his mask, Genji seemed to be in a trance of sorts. It occurred to Hanzo that even though Genji had offered to talk about it all, he was probably not entirely ready to remember it yet either.

“I-I'm so sorry,” he said.

“Why?” Genji seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Because-” Hanzo stuttered out a few half-words, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “I-I ruined you. You used to be so…” He waved his hands around awkwardly. “What even are you now? You're just a mess! I made you into a mess! You're just-” Hanzo groaned, giving up on what he was trying to say. After a pause, he continued.

“I always sort of admired that,” he said quietly, not daring enough to look Genji in the eye. “Everyone saw you as loud and annoying, but I saw this fighting spirit in you. You knew what you were doing and you were proud of it. You weren't afraid to be proud of it. I was always so ashamed whenever I'd mess something up. I was always worried what everyone else would think of me. I always wished I had your pride.”

“Well, to be fair, it was kind of all I had,” Genji replied, chuckling to himself. “I was always a fuckup. If I had come out like you, I'd have probably beaten you to the whole ‘killing me’ thing. Besides, you were better than me at everything. I had to be proud of how bad I was, otherwise it'd just have been depressing.”

“That's not true. I let you win at chess a few times,” Hanzo said, smiling fondly.

“And I just realized it a few years ago,” Genji responded jokingly.

“Do you ever wish you could go back?” Hanzo asked after a pause.

“Why can’t we?” Genji asked back.

“Because,” he said, “It’s not like that anymore. We’re older, and grayer, and you’re… that. I don’t know… I just feel like everything’s different now. We’re different now.”

“Hanzo.” Genji placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, shifting to face him better. “Who said we’re any different?” Before Hanzo could answer, Genji continued. “Look, just… Imagine a cake. Or a book. A nice chocolate banana split cake, or an epic saga about a rad samurai and his less-rad brother. They’re both really good already, right? You already like them. Now imagine adding another layer to that cake, or another chapter to that book. That layer makes the cake go from good to great. That chapter makes the book go from a tragedy to a tale of redemption. They’re not changing what was already there- all that is still there and as good as ever. There’s just… something new now. Something more to love. The old me is still there, Hanzo. Now there’s just more to love.” He took both of Hanzo’s shoulders now. “I’m still Genji. I’m still your brother. I still admire you… I still love you. I’m still here. Now there’s just more to love.”

Hanzo watched his brother with wide eyes for a moment before sighing and letting go of the tension in his shoulders.

“I suppose when you put it that way…” he joked. Genji laughed, squeezing Hanzo’s arms gently before letting him go.

“No one said we couldn’t just pick up where we left off, right?” He asked. “Why can’t we do just that?”

“Then…” Hanzo heard the sound of the jet landing, signaling they’d arrived at their destination. Screens visible from the other room flashed ‘Hanamura’. Their hometown. “Do you still like ramen?”

“Of course I like ramen! Who do you think you’re talking to?” Hanzo chuckled.

“Then let’s go get some ramen,” he told the other, standing and holding a hand out for Genij to take. The younger took it and stood up next to Hanzo. They started off, but Hanzo stopped in the doorway.

“Genji?” he asked.

“Yeah?” the other replied.

“I love you too.” Genji was taken aback. Hanzo had never told him he loved him- or, at least, not as far as he could remember. He was surprised, then almost relieved.

“I never thought I’d get you to say it,” he said, smiling behind his mask. Hanzo smiled as well, patting Genji on the back.

“Come on,” he said, leading his brother off of the ship. “I know exactly where we can get ramen. And there’s a great arcade nearby- I think you’ll love it.”


End file.
